Final D3stinatiOn: Dead Vs Deads
by Zehko Sahori
Summary: Si quieres evitar la muerte, recurre a los muertos...(version mejorada)
1. De Vacaciones

Deads vs. Dead: FiNal D3stiNatioN

CAPITULO 1

(aki ta una mejorada version xD)

Las luces de la calle iluminaban la bicicleta de Justin Corman, un chico de 13 años con un pelo color castaño bastante claro y unos ojos cafes, el chico pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas pues a el le asustaba la idea de que lo pudiesen asaltar aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrado pues siempre se movilizaba en bicicleta aunque fuesen distancias algo largas. Ya habia llegado a su calle lo que le produjo seguridad. Venia pensando en sus vacaciones ya que mañana seria el ultimo examen y tambien el ultimo dia de clases.

El sonido de la puerta capto la atencion de su familia, la que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. Como Justin estaba en periodo de examenes y no era tan aplicado para la escuela, siempre estudiaba con amigos, lo que significaba que llegaria tarde a su casa todos los dias.

- ¿En casa de quien estabas Justin? - pregunto una señora de unos 45 años, rubia de pelo ondulado bastante bien cuidada aunque no se habia sometido a operaciones jamas.

- En casa de un amigo, estudiando...

- Un amigo... siempre lo mismo!- repuso algo molesta - No puedes decirme acaso el nombre de tu amigo?

- Para que si ni lo conoces? No conoces a ninguno de mis amigos y quieres que te de sus nombres igual!, estaba donde Tod, mi mejor amigo.

Y Justin subio las escaleras molesto, Virginia su madre, se volvio a comer como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su esposo y su hija notaron la incomodidad en su rostro.

- Jus! Justin!

Se abrio la puerta de la pieza del chico, este estaba acostado en su cama con el cuaderno de ciencias abierto.

- Justin, estas bien? - Le pregunto al chico su hermana mayor, Lindsay

- Claro que si, porque he de estar mal?

- Pues... por tus constantes peleas con madre y padre.

- Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado - algo de inseguridad se notaba en el rostro de Justin aunque su hermana decidio no mencionar nada.

- Esta bien, buenas noches entonces... que te vaya bien en tu examen mañana

- Gracias, adios

Lindsay era 6 años mayor que el, estaba en su primer año de Arquitectura en la universidad, se parecia bastante a su madre con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran verdes como su padre y llevaba un cabello menos rubio y menos ondulado. Justin se quedo pensando en aquello y comenzo a cuestionarse seriamente si iria o no a esas vacaciones en Mexico que habia planeado su padre, su relacion con sus padres no era la mejor, ciertamente.

Sin mas se dejo caer en su cama, estaba exhausto. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Justin ya estaba durmiendo. El chico abrio los ojos y vio a su primo Alex Browning muerto y cubierto de sangre, se acerco a tocarlo muerto de miedo, cuando el difunto se para y comienza a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos del muerto se encontraban cubiertos de sangre por lo que parecia no ver, sin embargo Justin juraba que le estaba mirando hasta el alma.

Entonces desperto, eran las 8:40 de la mañana y su examen era a las 11:15, no le quedo mas remedio que estudiar lo que le quedaba de tiempo, aunque no se pudo sacar de la cabeza la imagen de su difunto primo mirandolo todo ensangrentado. Habian pasado ya 3 años desde que su primo Alex habia tenido esa premonicion del vuelo 180, y aproximadamente 2 años desde su muerte y tambien 2 años de aquella tambien extraña premonicion de una chica en la autopista. Justin se llevaba muy bien con Alex, aunque luego de lo sucedido del vuelo nunca volvio a ser el mismo, hasta que murio.

Las 10:30, buena hora para dejar de estudiar y comenzar a levantarse, eso penso el chico y cumplio. En su casa no habia nadie mas que el y su empleada. Se ducho, vistio, lavo los dientes, y bajo a desayunar.

- Buenos dias Axy- Le dijo el a su nana, el nombre completo de ella era Alexandra.

- Hola Justin, desayunas?

- Porsupuesto!

Alexandra sirvio una generosa porcion de waffles con miel y un vaso grade de leche chocolatada en la mesa, el chico los devoro con ansiedad en un dos por tres.

-Gracias Axy, adios!

-Adios Jus, que te vaya bien en tu examen!

Pero Justin ya habia salido de su casa, tomo su fiel bicicleta y se encamino hacia la escuela mientras calentaba la materia.

- Las hormonas son producidas por glandulas tales como la hipofisis, la tiroides, la paratiroides, las glandulas...

- Justin, buenos dias!

- Hola Tod, como estas? - los chicos se dieron la mano, ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo arriba de sus bicicletas.

- Bien gracias y tu, te sabes bien la materia que te enseñe ayer?

- Ya lo creo que si, gracias.

Llegaron a la escuela y dejaron sus bicicletas en el estacionamiento para ellas, pusieron los candados y entraron. Los bancos de la sala estaban en posicion de prueba, como los dias anteriores. El profesor aparecio y paso las pruebas, el periodo de examenes no era exactamente una epoca muy comunicativa, el profesor pasaba los examenes, se daban y los alumnos se iban a sus casas.

Justin saco su lapiz y comenzo a desarrollar la prueba sin dificultad alguna, Tod lo miraba sonriente y orgulloso, luego se concentro en su prueba. Luego de un rato Tod termino y salio de la sala, un rato despues lo sigio Justin con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Parece que te fue bien no?

- Claro que me fue bien, me fue genial! Gracias por enseñarme Tod

- Cuando quieras amigo.

Ambos salieron comentando sobre la prueba y con una satisfaccion tremenda de haber salido de clases.


	2. Sueño y Predicción

Justin y Tod eran prácticamente inseparables, amigos desde la preescolar. Su amistad siempre iba creciendo debido a que siempre se ayudaban el uno al otro.

- Que tal, si vamos a tomar un helado? – dijo Tod ansioso

- Claro, por que no? Aunque ando solo con $1000

- Pues yo te presto, vamos

Los dos amigos partieron a la heladería no muy lejos de allí, llegaron, aseguraron las bicicletas y fueron a pedir su helado.

- Gracias Tod

- Por que?

- Pues por todo, has hecho tantas cosas por mi, me has apoyado siempre y por eso eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero.

Tod se noto muy emocionado

- Pues no es nada sabes somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos...y pues tu no te quedas atrás sabes también eres un gran amigo y te quiero.

Intercambiaron sonrisas, y luego fueron a sentarse a una mesa.

Al día siguiente Justin despertó con el sol en su cara, y no era la primera vez, pues debido al reciente cambio de casa, habían cosas que faltaba poner como las cortinas.

Justin no sabia que hacer, había estado tanto tiempo en el colegio que ya ni sabia que hacer en las vacaciones, al parecer no le quedaba mas que esperar hasta febrero para su viaje a México.

- Justin! Baja a tomar desayuno o se va a acabar!

- No sean glotones y déjenme algo! – grito el chico en broma.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, quizás demasiado rápido pues en un escalón se resbalo y cayo con su trasero haciéndolo bajar de una forma muy dolorosa. Se limito a gritar aunque el trasero le dolía como los mil diablos.

El chico decidió hacer de su desayuno algo rápido pues quería llegar a su habitación y reposar, su trasero de veras le dolía.

Paso todo el día en su casa, entre ver TV y estar en el computador, sin embargo no logro sacarlo mucho de su aburrimiento. Chateando con Tod, quedo de juntarse mañana en la heladería con varios amigos para ahí ver que hacer. Apago el computador y subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras, había estado con pijama todo el día por lo que era cosa de llegar y acostarse.

-Buenas Noches! - Les grito a todos desde su pieza, no tenia ganas de ir a darle las buenas noches a cada miembro de su familia. Se acostó boca abajo, apago la luz e intento quedarse dormido.

Al parecer para el no fueron tan buenas noches pues el sueño de su primo Alex se repitió, sin embargo que acá estaba Justin visitando la tumba de Alex cuando de repente este ultimo agarra del hombro por atrás a Justin, manchándole de sangre su ropa ya que el difunto se encontraba bañado en sangre.

- Asesinato...- de la boca de Alex comenzó a salir sangre.

Sobresaltado el chico despertó, estaba bastante transpirado, los sueños eran de corta duración pero aterradores, Justin estaba tiritando, de veras estaba muy asustado. Desgraciadamente no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, eran casi las 7 de la mañana y Justin estaba en su cama leyendo algo para distraerse un poco.

- Justin? – la puerta se abrió

- Axy, buenos días.

- Vi la luz prendida de tu habitación y creí que te habías quedado dormido con esta prendida.

- No, sucede que me acabo de despertar, tuve una horrible pesadilla.

- Que soñaste? – pregunto la nana aun parada junto a la puerta.

- No quiero hablar de ello, fue una pesadilla horrible y ahora intento distraerme un poco.

- Bueno, esta bien.

La puerta se cerro tras la empleada, y el chico volvió a su actividad. Las horas pasaron entre sus lecturas, viendo progrmas de TV , tomando desayuno, etc. Y a eso de las 11 de la mañana Justin se levanto, y aseo. Ansioso por ver a sus amigos espero hasta las 3:00 PM pues esa era la hora en la que habían acordado juntarse.

A las 2:40 salió el chico en su bicicleta camino a la heladería, ya había llegado Tod, Morgan y Ashley. A Justin le había gustado Ashley hace un tiempo, pero aun no la había olvidado por completo, todavía la miraba con unos ojos algo soñadores.

Pero al parecer ninguno de sus tres amigos se veía muy contento.

- ¿Que hay chicos? – dijo Justin – ¿Paso algo?

- Que no ves?

Un vidrio roto, manchas de sangre y una cinta de "POLICIA, NO CRUZAR" adornaban la heladería. Un panorama bastante chocante para cualquiera.

- Mierda, que paso!!??

- Un asesinato – respondió Tod


End file.
